The present invention relates to a device for a single, acute delivery of a LAP (lipophilic anti-luteal/oxytocic prostaglandin) for the induction of a discrete physiological event in a mammal. The invention further relates to a controlled drug-delivery device, whereby the rate of dosage delivered is essentially time-independent.
The invention further relates to the method of use of the aforementioned device for uses in the reproductive cycle, e.g., obstetrical and gynecologic purposes. In particular, the invention relates to the use of the present device and the regulation of the mammalian estrous or menstrual cycle, pregnancy interruption during the first or second trimester, the induction of labor at term, cervical dilatation, and evacuation of the uterine contents necessitated by fetal death in utero or hydatidiform mole. Hence the invention relates to the acute use of antifertility prostaglandins for the induction of discrete obstetric or gynecologic events. The present invention is therefore contrasted to chronic uses of pharmacologic agents for such purposes as suppressing ovulation in otherwise menstruating females and the like.